degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Black Wiki Mirror - "Mommy"
Episode Three. "Mommy" CC is walking home from school through her neighbourhood. Her and her mom just moved into the city the other day and she’d just come back from her first day at a new high school. The neighbours are warm and welcoming as CC walks past the homes, but she knows the rules. Don’t make yourself visible; there is no need to make new friends. She gets to her apartment building and goes up the stairs to the 3rd floor, refusing to be lazy enough to use the elevator. She reaches her apartment and fumbles in her pockets, looking for her keys. Suddenly, the door flies open, startling her, with her mother, Catie, holding the key that CC forgot. Catie: Lose this? CC: Yeah, I’m sorry. CC snatches the key as she enters and removes her shoes. Catie: You always do this on the first day. Why don’t you tie it around your neck on a string like I do? CC: Because that’s weird. CC walks through the house with barely any furniture and their things still in boxes, albeit minimal. Catie: How was your first day? CC: Good. I had to introduce myself, like always. My homeroom is weird, though. The teacher is weird, at least. He does this thing where each the most well-behaved student of the week wins a Starbucks gift card. Catie: How’s that weird? CC: Because he gets the principal to announce it over the speakers. Feels like I’m 6 and I’m competing for some participation ribbon. Catie: Well we’re only here for the month, so I wouldn’t be too worried about getting a gift card. CC: Are you doubting my abilities to behave? Catie: Not at all. I know you’re a good kid. There were no problems today, right? CC: Nope...just keeping my head down. Like always… Cut to CC in her room. With a mattress on the floor and barely any clothes in her closet, she lays down and opens up her laptop. She goes on Facebook to find the “Trudeau High” group. Scrolling through, she finds the person she was looking for: Lauren. She moves the mouse over the add button, but then decides not to and continues scrolling through Lauren’s page. Pictures of Lauren at concerts and party are pulled up, all in the “Senior Year Baby” folder. CC smiles at her peers, but quickly frowns, realizing she won’t get to participate in any of this. She is about to close her laptop when she gets a friend request from Lauren, followed by a message. Lauren: Hey you. CC hesitates, but she accepts the request and responds. CC: Hey. Lauren: I’m in your neighbourhood. CC’s heart starts beating as she gets up and looks out her window to see a car pulled up. CC: I can’t leave. Lauren: Then sneak out. CC begins pacing then receives another message. Lauren: We’ll be an hour, tops. CC closes her laptop and leaves her room. She sees her mother unpacking a box in the kitchen. CC: Hey, is it ok if I go for a walk. I don’t feel too hot and I just wanted some fresh air. Catie: Uh, sure. Want me to come with you? We can get to know the area better. CC: Um, no it’s ok. I was just going to relax at the park. Listen to some music. I think I still have those first day jitters, you know? Catie fixes CC’s scarf. Catie: Just don’t stay out too long. It’s pretty cold out there. CC: No problem. CC hurries out the door, while Catie’s face drops. CC heads out of the building and goes to Lauren’s car, practically running. Lauren: Damn, girl. Slow down. Is someone chasing you? CC: No, no. I just...lied to my mom about where I was going. Lauren: And you’ve...never lied to her before… CC: Is that weird? Lauren starts the car and pulls onto the street. CC: So...where are we going? Lauren: My brother owns auto shop a couple blocks away. It’s never open on Wednesdays, and I have a key. CC: An auto shop? Lauren: Trust me. It’s more chill than it sounds. Lauren pulls into the shop and the two get out to go inside. CC: So he like...fixes them? Lauren: That’s half of it. A lot of these cars are sold for street racing. CC: Like, Fast and Furious? Lauren: The first thing about me: I like to move fast. I don’t like when shit gets too slow, you know? CC: As in? Lauren: Life is short. When I graduate in a few months, I am taking one of these bad boys and just seeing where the road takes me. CC continues walking through the shop, looking at all of the cars. Lauren: This isn’t your thing, is it? CC awkwardly shakes her head. Lauren: No, I get it. You’re not that kind of lesbian. CC: What’s that supposed to mean? Lauren: I’m just saying...you don’t like to get down and dirty. CC: First of all, I’m not gay. Lauren: Really? CC: Really. Lauren and CC laugh while they walk closer to each other. Lauren: Do you ever believe in love at first sight? CC: I don’t know. Lauren: Well, I think it’s a load of bullshit. But I do believe in sparks. When Mr. Henderson paired us up together for chemistry today, I felt...chemistry. CC: You don’t even know me. Lauren: I know you’re the new girl. The first new girl of the year. We don’t usually get new students in February, so trust me when I say that all eyes were on you. CC: All eyes? Lauren: You said I don’t know you. Let me take a guess. You’re...an army brat. Which would explain the mid-year appearance. You’re reserved and you have this guard up. You’re a closeted lesbian who is too scared to embrace who she is. You’re also weirdly close with your mom, which explains why you never lie to her. CC: I just never have a reason to. Lauren: Everyone has a reason to lie to their parents. You’re lying to yours about your sexuality. CC: For the last time, I’m not gay. Lauren: Then you’re confused. CC: I’m just me. And there’s no parents. Just my mom. And I’m not an army brat. Lauren: But you do have a guard up. Why? CC: You don’t know me. Lauren: Let me get to know you. CC: Why? Lauren: Like I said...we sparked. We’re both misfits. Outsiders from the normal, preppy kids at school. It’s Canada, so it’s not like there are any cliques or popular kids but...there are outsiders. You’re the new girl who has yet to conform to everyone’s happy-go-lucky BS. CC: What does that make you? Lauren: The girl that moves too fast. CC: There’s a reason why I have my guard up. Lauren: I’m all ears. CC: I’m not an army brat, but I do move around a lot. Usually from state-to-state for my mom’s job, but this is the first time we’ve gone up the border. She works for ComSTAT. I’m not even entirely sure what she does but every month we bounce from place to place, depending on the needs of her clients. Lauren: ComSTAT...like telecommunications? CC: Yeah. Lauren: How long have you been moving around? CC: As long as I can remember. By Halloween, I will have lived in 200 cities. Lauren: 200 cities? That’s… CC: Fucking nuts. I know. I love my mom though, so I put up with it. Lauren: So, you don’t really get the chance to make friends, huh? CC: Not really. We made this pact when I was old enough to talk to always keep my head down and stay invisible. Don’t draw any attention to myself, and don’t make relationships. It’ll hurt a lot less the next time we move. Lauren: Well, where’s your dad? Can’t you stay with him? CC: He walked out on us before I was even born. Lauren: Same. ...fucking dads. Lauren drops CC off at the apartment building.CC gets a text from her mom saying she went to the grocery store and will be back in a couple hours. Lauren looks at the text too, and smiles with an idea. CC gets out of the car and Lauren follows. CC: What are you doing? Lauren: I have an idea. The two race up the stairs and go to the apartment. CC: Can you please tell me what your idea is? Lauren: What has your mom told you about your father? CC: Nothing. Just that he walked out. Lauren: She’s not coming home for a couple hours, right? CC: And…? Lauren: And...we’re gonna find him. CC: What are you talking about? Lauren: We’ll find your father before the month is up. Then maybe you can live with him here and you won’t have to leave. CC: Why would he come to Canada? And even if he did, why would I want him to come? He walked out on me. Lauren: Maybe your mom is lying. CC: What? Lauren: Where’s your birth certificate? CC: Can we slow down for a sec? Lauren: Sorry. I don’t like going slow, remember? Lauren is about to approach Catie’s bedroom when CC stops her. CC: What the fuck are you doing? Lauren: Even if you don’t want to live with him, don’t you think he owes you some sort of apology? CC hesitates, then shakes her head. CC: Look, my mom would hate me if I went through her things. She trusts me. Lauren: Well I don’t trust her. CC: What are you talking about? Lauren: I refuse to believe a mom would make her child live in 200 different cities and tell her to not make any friends unless she had something to hide. CC: You think my mom is hiding something? Lauren: I also think she’s running away from something. CC: Like what? Lauren: Haven’t you always felt like something didn’t add up? CC: I’ve...just learned to adapt. I’m ok with all of the moving around. Lauren: You still deserve to know the truth. This will be your way of proving me wrong. The two enter the room and find nothing but boxes. Lauren: Which one has her documents? CC: Documents? Lauren: Health cards, things about her job, your birth certificate… The two look around and find the box they’re looking for. The open it up to find a bunch of weird documents, none of which they can make out. While IDs of CC and Catie are there, CC’s birth certificate is nowhere to be found. Lauren lowkey swipes a couple cards and put them in her pocket. The two continue rummaging through boxes looking for any information about Catie’s job or CC’s father, with no luck. CC: This is pointless. We haven’t found anything, and my mom will be back in half an hour. Lauren: Does she have a safe deposit box or something? CC: I don’t think so. She doesn’t even have a bank account. Lauren: What? That’s...suspicious. CC: Maybe we’re just overthinking this. Like I said, I trust my mom. Lauren: What’s that box in the closet? CC and Lauren approach a box without a label, just a big star on the side. The two open it up and find a black safe in it. Lauren: Have we hit the jackpot? CC looks at the safe for a second, then starts turning the dial, using her birthday as the passcode. It unlocks and money is found inside. A lot of money. Lauren: We really did hit the jackpot. CC: Why does she have all this money? Lauren: You said she doesn’t have a bank account. CC: Even so...this is a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Lauren: I hate to say it but your mom has a lot of explaining to do. CC’s face drops as she slams the safe closed. The two leave the room and go into the living room, where CC starts pacing. Lauren: What are you thinking? CC: I don’t know… Lauren: What are you feeling? CC: I’m….mad...and sad. All I have are questions but I can’t find the right words. I don’t know what any of this means. Lauren: What if she’s on the run from like some drug cartel or something? CC: What? Lauren: Or...she’s a fugitive. What if she like killed someone when she was pregnant and she didn’t want to have a prison baby so she ran away? CC: My mom’s not a fugitive. Lauren: It would explain why your dad walked out...if he even did. Maybe she’s running away from him. Like what if she was in an abusive relationship and running away was the only way she could make sure you would be safe? CC: Why would she lie to me? Lauren: Look, this all looks suspicious, but like you said, this could all be a misunderstanding. CC: Either you’re with her or against her. I don’t need the back and forth. Lauren: I’m just saying...let’s get some concrete proof. CC: How? Lauren: I had a thought… CC: And? Lauren: You’re not gonna like it… CC: Lauren. Lauren: How about we do a DNA test...to see if she’s even your mom. CC’s frowns and begins to breathe irregularly. Lauren: We’ll do it tomorrow. Meet me in chemistry, ok? CC nods as Lauren tries to get her to calm down. Suddenly, the door starts to open as Catie walks in, confused to see Lauren. Catie: Hi… Lauren: Hi… Catie begins to frown, with CC looking nervous. Cut to later that night as CC is brushing her teeth to get ready for bed. Catie walks in the hallway and stops at the bathroom entrance. Catie: You know...I’m glad you made a friend. CC: What? Catie: It’s just...I know I told you to lay low for all these years but you’re growing. Soon you’ll be an adult and you’ll be entering the world. You’ll make a living for yourself, and you’ll meet a lot of new people. CC: Yeah, I guess. Catie: So, Lauren. She’s...different. CC: She’s just my lab partner for chemistry. Catie: I guess all of the moving around, you haven’t really been able to find yourself. Find out what your interests are. CC: Where’s this going? Catie: I’m saying it’s natural to latch on to a girl like that. You’re 16. The edgy side is appealing. Seems more fun. But, you’ve been a good kid for so long, I would hate for you to dive so quickly. CC: I’m not some sheltered kid that goes crazy at the first chance at freedom. Catie: I know. CC: Like I said, we’re just lab partners. I doubt she’ll start inviting me to any senior parties. Catie: I feel guilty. CC: Why? Catie: Because you’ve missed out on so much because of my job. So… Catie takes a long pause while CC looks up from spitting in the sink and at Catie’s reflection, waiting for a response. CC: So… Catie: What if we stayed? CC struggles to find words while Catie enters the washroom and looks in the mirror, then at CC’s reflection. Catie: Like I said, you’re going to be an adult soon. You need to start thinking about college so...why not stay? You’ll finish the rest of this year and next year at Trudeau High and I’ll convince ComSTAT to give me a permanent position here. CC: Are you...sure? Catie: Why not? Unless it’s too cold for you here. CC: No...it’s...oh my God. No more moving? Catie: Nothing’s confirmed but if it means quitting my job then… CC stops looking at Catie’s reflection and looks at her directly, proceeding to give her a big hug. Catie: Just...try to make more friends. Maybe ones that don’t have rips in their clothing. CC laughs and hurries to her room to tell Lauren the good news. Catie looks back at her reflection and her face drops again. She goes to her room and lays a sheet on the floor. She hadn’t bothered to buy a mattress. She looks at all of the boxes and shakes her head. She sits on the sheet and begins to sob. CC, in her room, is texting Lauren when she hears soft crying. She gets a message from Lauren. Lauren: So...no DNA test? CC hesitates, contemplating. CC: No, we’ll still do it. The next day at school, CC and Lauren are in the chemistry room after class. They have a home DNA test on the table. CC: Where did you get this? Lauren: I got it a few weeks back when I was convinced I was Alanis Morissette's daughter. But I missed my only chance to get her DNA. CC: What happened? Lauren: It’s a long story but if you google “Crazed Alanis Morissette fan runs on stage during concert”, you’ll find it. CC chuckles while Lauren pricks her finger. CC: Ow. Give me a warning next time. Lauren: Oh, don’t be a fucking baby. Lauren continues to hold CC’s hand, causing CC to blush and take it back quickly. Lauren: Do you have your mom’s DNA? CC: Yeah. CC pulls out a baggie with some hair in it. Lauren: Perfect. Alright this company swears by 99% accuracy in 4 weeks. CC: So, it’ll tell me if me and my mom are related? Lauren: Yup. We can not do this if you’re having second thoughts. CC: A part of me wants to believe that nothing is wrong. But I’ve always had a bad feeling in the back of mind. She’s taught me to be super cautious. Every time a teacher or a neighbour would ask me about my past, I would have to report back to my mom when I got home. She was always so secretive about her job. Maybe it’s my fault for never really asking. Even after last night, I still felt like things didn’t add up...almost as if she was lying about us staying. Lauren: I get that. I guess we’ll find out in 4 weeks. CC: Even if this confirms that she’s my mom, it still doesn’t explain everything else. Lauren: At least it’s a start. CC nods. A montage of the next month happens. CC has started decorating her room for the first time her life, as Catie begins ordering furniture and even her own bed, paying for it all with cash. CC begins participating in school more, including winning the Starbucks gift card for one of the weeks. Catie begins job hunting, proving the ComSTAT thing to be a lie. CC and Lauren have begun to part while CC has made more friends and is on the Spring Fling committee. Cut to the Spring Fling where Lauren arrives, catching CC’s eye. She accepts Lauren’s invitation to dance with all eyes on them. CC, basking in all of the attention, kisses Lauren in front of everyone. The montage ends as Lauren’s car pulls up to the apartment building. CC: Wanna come in? Lauren: Will your mom be ok with that? CC: I think it’s time I told her. We’ve been in a really good place lately. Lauren: That’s the thing...I don’t know if I should tell you. CC: What now? Lauren reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out CC and Catie’s IDs. CC grabs them, confused. CC: Why do you have these? My mom’s been looking for them all month. Lauren: They’re fake. CC: What? Lauren: I’ve had plenty of fake IDs so I was suspicious. I gave them to my brother and he confirmed it. CC shakes her head. CC: I don’t care. Lauren: What? CC: I don’t care. I’m in a good place. I’ve had enough of these conspiracy theories. If my mom has something she wants to tell me, she’ll tell me when she’s ready. Lauren: You’re right...you’re completely right. I’m sorry. CC: It’s fine...do you still want to come in? Lauren: Alright. But am I going in as your girlfriend or… CC chuckles as the two get out and head inside. Lauren: No seriously...like..what are we? They reach the apartment, with CC looking for her key. CC: Crap...I forgot my key again. The door swings up with Catie standing there. CC: Hey mom. You met Lauren. Lauren: Hey there. Catie: Hi Lauren. Um, this might not be the right time. Do you mind coming back another day? CC: Mom… Lauren: Um, sure. I’ll see you on Monday, CC. The two stop holding hands as Lauren walks off. CC storms inside and Catie looks in the hallway before closing the door. CC: Why do you hate her so much? Catie: Hate who? Lauren? CC: Yeah. You clearly have a problem with her. Or maybe you have a problem with me. Catie: I don’t have a problem with you being gay, CC. CC: I never said I was gay. Catie: I’m your mom. I know you whole lot better than you know yourself. CC is taken aback. CC: So...you don’t care that I like girls? Catie: I want what’s best for you, CC. CC: But you just don’t want me with Lauren. Catie: Lauren isn’t the problem. CC: Then what is? Catie walks into the kitchen and grabs sheets of paper. She storms back to the living room and puts them on the coffee table. Catie: Why would you do this? CC picks up the papers and realizes that they are the DNA results. CC: Mom… Catie: Did she put you up to this? CC: Who? Catie: Lauren. Was this her idea? CC: She just… Catie: She just what? Who is she, CC? Who is she working for? CC: Working for? What are you talking about? Catie sighs and looks down. Catie: I think it’s time we had a talk. Read the results. CC looks back at the paper. After skimming through it, she grows confused, especially at a particular part. “It should be noted that DNAs of the two subjects are identical. If you wish to resubmit a new test, please ensure that you provide the DNA of more than one person.” She shakes her head in confusion. CC: I’m….I don’t…. Catie: You might want to sit down. Catie grabs CC’s hand and leads her to the couch. CC’s eyes are still glued to the results. Catie: CC. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to listen to me with an open mind, alright? Catie grabs CC’s chin and makes her face her. Catie: Alright? CC nods, still confused. Catie: The DNA results aren’t wrong. We have the same DNA. That’s because.... Catie pauses, trying to find the right words. Catie: I’m you. CC continues to look at Catie with confusion. Catie: ComSTAT isn’t just a telecommunications company. In 20 years...they will be the first organization to successfully master the science of time travel. I went to work for them when I finished college and I was one of their first subjects for time travel. There was a caveat. The subjects were to use an advanced ComSTAT device where I could communicate with them from any period in time I travelled to to let them know it was a success. Unfortunately, they ex-communicate you if you fuck up the fabric of time. And guess what I did. CC: You fucked up the fabric of time. Catie nods, starting to tear up. Catie: The time I travelled back to was September 8th, 2002. The day we were born. All my life, I knew nothing about my...our...father. So I travelled back to our birth to see if he was at least there. If he had the decency to show up on such an important day. CC: Did he? Catie: He did. So I confronted him. She was sleeping in her hospital room, and he was sitting there. I walked in and I grilled him. I don’t know what came over me, but you have to understand. I had so much hatred. He didn’t stick around past day 1. He hadn’t reached out to me or my mom. He left her all alone and so broken. He ruined her. CC: Where’s mom? Now, where is she now? Catie begins sobbing at this point. Catie: I confronted him. I told him who I was so he can see what he missed out on. Or..what he was going to miss out on. He was confused, and I was mad. It got physical. Mom had a hard delivery. I guess we were trouble from day 1. CC: Where’s mom?! Catie: I shoved him. He tripped on some wires, knocked over her IV, and...it all happened so fast. At this point, they are both in tears. Catie: I had to get out of there. CC: What happened? Catie: I stuck around, long enough to learn that she died. I fucked it all up. I just wanted to confront him. CC shakes her head. CC: You killed my mom! Catie: She was my mom too! I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t. It all happened so fast, and I had to get out of there. The cops were looking for me at this point, but I knew I couldn’t leave without you. CC: What the fuck are you talking about? Catie: I couldn’t let that son of a bitch raise you. Like I said, I was ex-communicated with no way of getting back. I was trapped and I had to think quick. So I went to the nursery and...well...here we are. CC: So that’s why I can’t find my birth certificate. Catie: What? CC: And why all of our IDs are fake, right? Catie: CC… CC: No! You lied to me my entire life. You pretended to be my mom when the truth is that you killed her. And then you kidnapped me because of some petty feud with our dad. Catie: CC...please understand. CC: And that’s how you knew I was gay. You’re me. You’re...literally me. CC struggles to catch her breathe as the room begins to spin. Catie, with the same mannerisms, begins pacing. CC: No...we’re not the same. You lived a completely different life. A life where you got to form a bond with our mom. I never got that chance. I’ve been running my whole life and I didn’t even know it. You’re a fucking monster. Catie drops to her knees and sobs. Catie: I’m so sorry. Suddenly, the door is broken into, startling CC and Catie. Before they get a chance to react, a smoke bomb is thrown into the room, filling the entire room with smoke. Catie begins to cough as she gets up from her knees, calling out for CC with no response before things go black. Suddenly, she wakes up in a padded room, strapped up in a straightjacket. She looks around, frantic, hyperventilating. She continues to call out CC’s name when the door opens and a man walks in. Suddenly, Catie’s eyes go red with rage when the man is none other than her father. Catie: Terry… Terry: I’m glad you remember me, daughter. Catie: Where am I? Where’s CC? Terry: Um...you’re CC. Catie: You know what I mean. Terry: What I know is that after 16 years, I finally found you. Catie: Where is she? Terry: My daughter is fine. I can’t say the same about you, however. Terry shakes his head in disappointment. Terry: I’m going to make sure she doesn’t turn out to be a murderer like you. Catie: It was an accident. You know it was. Terry: I don’t know anything. What I can say is that we will be spending a lot of time getting to know each other. Time travelling...my scientific colleagues will have a lot of fun with you. Terry begins to walk out. Catie: Wait...how did you find me? Terry smiks. Terry: Let’s just say ComSTAT is connected as far as DNA is concerned. He walks out, while Catie sits in the room, sullen. She screams. Category:Blog posts